Hoseki (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Not even the Icewarden will take my Charge from me" Background Hoseki originally hails from an Ice clan in the Frigid Floes, but moved to Fukutsu no Seishin as a hatchling when KetsuekiRyuu and Kanshi came to look for their missing daughter, who had been picked up by her parents thinking she was lost. She could not say why it was that she insisted on following them, unless it was the Search calling her despite her young age. Her parents, both Guardians themselves, saw this and let her go and she made her way to her new home in the crystalspine reaches. There, she was immediately drawn to the purple egg huddled between the Fae and Tundra hatchlings at the back of the small hollowed out cave, instinct telling her that this was her Charge. It was dying, though, and she would not let that happen. She might only be a hatchling, but this was still her Charge and as such she would protect it. Curling up around it defensively, allowing Kanshi near due to his thick winter coat, she stayed there for over a week until finally there was a resounding ‘crack’, and the awkward hatchling forced its way out of its egg. Puzzled at the tiny creature that had come out of the larger egg, Hoseki came to the conclusion that it - she - was still weak and in need of protection, so the moment she was old enough she forced her way into the coliseum, training hard until she became one of the strongest warriors in the growing clan. Personality Hoseki’s main trait is her strength of will, bordering on stubbornness at times. She does not easily back down, and confrontation will just make her more determined to see her decision through. This carries over well in the coliseum, where her sheer willpower has pulled her and her companions through many fights that otherwise looked as though they were facing defeat. Her protective nature, mainly courtesy of her breed and her Charge’s habit of getting into trouble, is very particular. If Kikai is in anything remotely resembling danger, she will pull her out, and to a lesser extent will do the same with any dragon in the lair, although that is mainly reserved for young dragonets, just old enough to enter the coliseum, trying to bite off more than they can chew. Role Within The Clan Hoseki is one of the two warriors of the clan. She spends most of her time in the coliseum, gathering new things and helping teach the other dragons to fight, regardless of whether or not they are staying with the clan or passing through towards the Observatory. If the clan is threatened then she will support those that have made it their specific task to guard the lair and its inhabitants, but she will normally trust in their strength while she tackles the more dangerous foe further afield. Appearance Hoseki’s appearance is one that she takes pride in, having worked hard to earn the privilege to change her genes from the simple ones she was born with into the form she has now, particularly her crystalline body. As far as she is concerned she is now complete, and has no intentions for further modifications. With regards to clothes, she finds the idea ridiculous and is certain that she will never wear anything of the sort. The only addition to her appearance is the glowing rune of her birthplace, in which she feels she can take pride. Abilities Magic As a Guardian, Hoseki’s magic reserves are all but non-existent. Her time in the Starfall Isles has helped to boost them slightly, but beyond basic instinctive acts that very rarely occur, she cannot use spells in any capacity. Mêlée Hoseki is one of the most powerful warriors in the clan, and is more than capable of taking on all but the toughest opponents single-handedly with her speed and raw power. She takes the responsibility that this power gives her very seriously, and is always the first to respond offensively to a threat. Relationships Kikai As her charge, Hoseki ensures that she spends a lot of time with or near Kikai, and it’s not all that uncommon to see her on her back, particularly when she was younger and still trying to find her feet within the clan. Nowadays it is rarer to see the two females quite so close in that fashion, but they are still good friends, and Kikai has learnt to respect Hoseki’s need to protect her from everything and no longer complains when she is suddenly pulled back from potential danger. There was a slight disagreement between the pair of them when Kikai found a mate from outside the clan and brought him in. Hoseki had been happier when she was with Kagayaku, as she knows him well and can trust him with her charge, but Aoihono is slowly passing the required tests. KetsuekiRyuu The clan leader does not always act overly fondly around Hoseki, although the Guardian accepts that it is probably to do with the female Fae that now lives with her parents. She does not know if she reminds KetsuekiRyuu of her departed daughter in any way, but is careful to appease her, and often stays quiet around her unless directly spoken to to ensure that she does not needlessly upset her. Kanshi The playful tundra has Hoseki’s gratitude for helping her save Kikai’s egg, and for that she will do everything she can to repay her debt. There has never been any attempt at romance between the two of them, as even Kanshi in his desperation can tell that she is not interested in him in that way and that friendship will suffice for her. Kagayaku Hoseki’s fighting partner, and the temporary mate of her charge, she would not think it too extreme to call him her closest friend within the clan. The two of them work seamlessly together both in the coliseum and as the physical defence for the clan if they are threatened. Trivia * Hoseki (宝石) is Japanese for gem * Hoseki was one of the first two dragons in the clan to reach level 25 Category:Warrior Category:Ice Dragon Category:Guardian Category:Female